My Happy Ending
by lil-lover16
Summary: You were everything, everything, that I wanted, We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it. rated T.


So, this is just a really short fic-let. I warn you, it is sad. Main character death. Angsty-ness. Sterek. I really dont know what the hell is wrong with me, but I felt like I shoudl write something sad. Sad-ish. It has a happy ending sort of... Enjoy and REVIEW!

My Happy Ending

_'You were everything, everything that I wanted, _

_ We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it,_

_ And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away, _

_ All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending.'_

"Why can't you just ever listen to me, Stiles?" Derek shouted, running his hands through his short black hair. "I'm trying to keep your ass out of trouble and all you do is run right into the thick of things!"

Stiles let a tear leak out of his golden eyes. "I-I didn't mean to. I'm sorry—"

"God! Stiles, do you even know how badly Isaac is injured? Dr. Deaton is going to absolutely shoot me for not protecting my pack better, Peter is going to mock my leadership abilities, which, by the way, is incredibly insulting considering it's coming from a complete lunatic! And I feel like every day I screw things up. And when I try to fix it, all you do is mess it up again!"

Stiles bit his lip hard. He could taste blood on his lips, feel it well up under the pink skin. "I know, Derek. I'm—" He choked on his words and sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Don't do that, Stiles," Derek said softly, and Stiles knew that his mate didn't want to talk anymore. It was the end of their conversation. Derek sighed and walked away, into the room where Deaton was working to remove the wolfsbane bullets and arrow shards from Isaac's limp body.

Stiles stared at the bloody tiles of the veterinarian's office, looking closely at the marks that Isaac's limbs had made in the red trail. He had dragged himself into the vet's office after their battle with the Alpha pack and Deaton had told the pack about Isaac's whereabouts.

Tears diluted the bloody trail as Stiles sobbed quietly in the deserted office. The pack was in the room with Isaac, hoping their friend would pull through. Ever since Jackson had run away to join the other Alphas and became an Alpha himself, things had been tense. Erica and Boyd were feeling guilty that they had thought about running away, too, Scott was feeling stressed about his relationship with Allison.

Stiles left the office silently. He stared at his shoes as he walked along the highway to the woods.

"Well if it isn't the little Lion-Man," a voice chuckled. Stiles turned to see Jackson, red eyes ablaze, striding out of the Beacon Hills Reserve. "Where's your mate?"

"Deaton's. They all are," Stiles mumbled. He knew telling Jackson that he was all alone wasn't a good idea. He didn't really care.

"Good," a feminine voice said. It was Dianne, the She-wolf Alpha. She stepped in front of Stiles and extended her claws. "Goodnight, darling."

Derek rushed through the Reserve, trying to find the heartbeat of his mate. He hadn't been listening to it in Deaton's. He couldn't hear it in his head, clear as day. It was foggy and slow. Derek panted as he leaped and searched, finally smelling his mate.

He jumped into a clearing, only to find Jackson's dead body, his throat and pulse points slashed. He heard footsteps and caught Dianne, who held a limp, lifeless body in her arms. Stiles.

"What have you done to them?" Derek shouted, grabbing her by the back of her neck. "What did you do?!"

Derek was panicking. His heart raced as Dianne dropped Stiles' body like a dead weight.

"I had to Derek. They threaten my very existence. They know the Argents, and if they tell them about my Alpha pack, I will die and so will my Alphas," Dianne explained with a shrug. "Surely you understand."

"THAT IS MY MATE!" Derek howled, rushing towards Stiles' body. He was still breathing. Barely, but he wasn't dead yet. Derek could feel everything Stiles felt. The shredded throat, the rattling breaths, the pain. His heart felt like it was being slowly torn out of his chest.

"There's nothing you can do. He's a fragile human. He will die. And you will die with him," Dianne stated, fading back into the woods like a ghost.

Derek cried. He held Stiles' body in his arms as the boy drew his last breaths, Derek's name on his blue lips. The gold of Stiles' eyes ceased to glow and Derek knew he was gone. He'd never hear Stiles' stupid babbling talk again. Never see his smile as it turned his quickly maturing and solemn face into that of a joyous, hopefully puppy. He'd never feel Stiles' arms around his neck as they kissed slowly during those long, love-filled nights in Stiles' bed. Never. Gone.

As Derek's thoughts turned to darkness, the world warmed, the sun was bright and blinding. Derek stood and joined his mate once more. Forevermore.


End file.
